


My Hoodie

by SailorLestrade



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Hoodies, M/M, Sweet, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Nikki calls Tommy when he can't find his hoodie.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	My Hoodie

Nikki dug through his bags at the hotel. He could’ve sworn that he had packed his hoodie in the bags before he left California. It was cold in Michigan right now, and Nikki really just wanted his hoodie before he ventured out for food.

“Where is it?” Nikki grumbled, standing in the middle of his room, perplexed. Then a thought hit him. Tommy had been near his bags before he left, and Nikki hadn’t really taken an inventory of his clothes in the other states. He quickly grabbed his phone to FaceTime his partner.

“Hello?” Tommy answered, sleepily. Leica was laying on him and his hair was sticking every which way. Nikki couldn’t stop the smile that was spreading on his face.

“Hey babe. How are you?” Nikki asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

“I’m okay. Just woke up,” Tommy chuckled a bit. “What’s up?”

“I was just looking through my bags and I couldn’t find my hoodie that I always bring with me,” Nikki explained. “I was just wondering if maybe you had seen it.”

“Hoodie? What hoodie?” Tommy moved the camera so it was up towards his face with Leica covering his chest. “You like hoodies?”

“Tommy…” Nikki laughed. “Is that my hoodie?”

“No, that’s Leica,” Tommy chuckled. He looked at the screen and sighed before lowering the camera so Nikki could see that he was, in fact, wearing Nikki’s hoodie.

“Tommy, why’d you steal it?” Nikki asked. He wasn’t mad. In fact, he thought it was super cute.

“I miss you,” Tommy shrugged. “You being on tour with Sixx:A.M. makes it a little lonely around here.”

“I haven’t been gone that long,” Nikki smiled fondly at Tommy. “But I miss you too.” He watched as Leica moved as Tommy snuggled in Nikki’s hoodie more. “It does look good on you babe.”

“Your arms are too big,” Tommy chuckled. “I’m swimming in this.”

“Gotta put some meat on your bones scrawny ass,” Nikki laughed. Tommy rolled his eyes.

“You sound like my yiayia,” Tommy laughed. “How much longer until you come home?”

“Just a few more months,” Nikki told him. “I’ll be home soon.”

“Good,” Tommy nodded. “Until then, the hoodie stays with me.” Nikki smiled.

“Okay, okay. Fair enough,” Nikki shook his head. “I love you Tommy.”

“Love you too Nikki,” Tommy yawned.

“I’ll let you get back to sleep,” Nikki smiled fondly. “See you later.” They both hung up and Nikki found a jacket to pull on. He’d survive a little bit without the hoodie. Plus, it looked better on Tommy anyway.


End file.
